


Ankle, Schmankle

by sasha_b



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is the worst patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankle, Schmankle

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ community Comment Fic.

"Lucas! I told you before I don't need - "

"Henry, if you don't hold still, I will exercise my authority given to me by the state of New York to subdue you. And it won't be fun."

"You let her in, Lucas?"

"Not like I had a choice, Henry! She was brandishing the gun and she's intimidating and well, I think she's taller than me, and hey, have you seen this new instrument we got for - "

"I do NOT need help. Let me off this table. I've merely sprained my interior Peroneal. It is nothing to fret about. All I need is rest and to put it up and I can't do that with you all hovering over me!"

_crash_

"...was that my new Chemex pot?"

"You're the one who said you didn't want or need any help, Henry. Next time you think you can stand up on your sprained Peroneal and not break anything, you just let me know."

"...Jo. Jo? Jo, come back, please. Jo?"

"I think it's too late for that, Henry. Sit back down, okay? You can stop being manly since you've chased off the only person in the lab that actually is manly.

"Wait. Did I just insult myself?"

"Lucas."

"Yes, boss."

"Shut up and help me."


End file.
